Nowadays, more users start to play online games. It is desirable for these users to timely receive game data, such as game activity notifications, related to the online games. As such, how to push the game data to the user with optimized display effect becomes a problem that needs to be immediately resolved for the users.
A commonly-used data display method includes mixing game information with other information messages, and pushing and displaying the mixed messages to a user. Due to complexity in types and contents of such information, the user may easily miss out important game information, which disturbs the user for playing online games. That is, display effect of conventional data display methods for displaying game data needs to be improved.
There is thus a need to provide a method, apparatus, and storage medium for displaying data to effectively improve displaying of game data to users.